The Forgotten Hero
by PeezyNguyen23
Summary: He was their hope, their dream and their light. A man who only fight to protect,while pursing the path of peace. A man who struggles to hold onto the remaining part of his humanity. Is he able to remain in the light, or succumb to his inner demon. Follow Naruto Uzumaki, the man who fought in the Dragon King Festival, the man who disappear and lost in history ... the Forgotten Hero!


**Here's A Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover! Before any of you guys wonder about my other story, I am still currently working on them. I'm just having some writer block.**

**I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

"_Child, do you want to live?"_

_A large silhouette creature with nine large tails and bright crimson eyes gaze down upon a burning village or more precisely a young child with blonde hair around the age of ten; laying on the ground bleeding to death. _

_The child fixes his eyes on the creature; revealing his blue eyes. Blood flowing from his mouth; the child didn't dare to speak but slowly lift his hand out toward the creature._

"_You will receive the greatest burden upon this world, are you prepare to throw away your humanity?" The creature lower it head; towering over the child. With no hesitation the child opens his mouth and whisper._

"_Y-yes…"_

"_Then, bear the burden of this world!" The creature cut its hand with its claw drawing blood. "Then accept my gift child, for you will bring eternal peace, or purge this world into darkness!" Hovering the bloody hand over the child face, the creature let its blood drip down to the child mouth. Gazing down at the child, the creature was pleased to see the child drinking its blood._

"_From this day onward, your new destiny awaits!"_

_The child didn't hear the last word from the creature as his conscious started to fade… _

**Year X778**

A young man in his teen could be seen lying on a tree branch gazing up at the moon. The young man was around 178 cm tall with a athletic frame with spiky blonde hair which is being held up by an orange cloth wrapping around his head. With bright blue eyes that could illumine the night, his body was cover in a long white cloak reaching down to his ankle, and underneath was just a simple orange t-shirt and black pants. And on his foot was a simple black boot. The most out of place attire was a long white cloth wrap around his entire right arm. What strange was the cloth seem to have magic enhancement place on it. This young man is known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"That dream again…" A sigh escapes his mouth as he scratches his head in frustration. It's been over a month since he woke up in the middle of a forest with no memories. With no clue where he was or where he came from, he's been aimlessly wandering around.

"Sigh, what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto wonders. Sure, traveling alone through nature bring him peace and comfort but having a companion … feels right. Maybe it has to do with his lost memories, even though he couldn't remember his past, it feels like his body hasn't forgotten.

"Grrrrrr~" A loud growl came from his stomach causing him to laugh weakly. "Guess it's time to find dinner." Naruto mutters. Stretching his limbs until he felt a satisfied pop, the blonde hair teen jumps off the tree branch and land gently on the ground.

"Now then, **Pure Magic: Terra Pulse**" Closing his eyes, Naruto push some of his magic through the ground. A second after, the boy felt his magic gave a loud pulse through the Earth in a mile diameter. with his eyes close Naruto can picture the surround area geographic and along with any living creature that has magic. "Hmm… south from here there's a large amount of … flying fish with wings?" Naruto mutter, how the hell does fish have wings and able to fly? Then again magic is everywhere and basically everything. Filing those thought later Naruto continue his scan. "To the west from here, I killed those Forest Vulcans; I believe one of those merchants mentions before … I could cook them, but I doubt they be any good. To the east from here are just berries and smaller animals. Yeah definitely going over to get some grub. Now what's lay north from here?"

Scanning the northern part from his position, Naruto was able to picture a small town located near the mountainous terrain while being surrounded by forests. Naruto could feel multiple magic energy spread across the town; telling him those were the residents of the town. But what perk his interest was multiply high-level magic energy gathering in one place. "Interesting … multiply magic user gathering in one place, not just that but their magic level is rather high. Hm, what's this?"

Focusing his magic in one direction, Naruto was able to picture someone walking alone heading towards the gathering of those magic users. But what worry him was multiply individuals has surrounding said person. An ambush perhaps, Naruto isn't worry though he could feel the magic of that person and comparing his/hers to those guys, it's like comparing a pond to an ocean. "Whoever that person is, I bet he/she could handle themselves, I'm out of here I need to get some food for my belly." Leaving the area, Naruto quickly made his way east to get some food.

After all the person can take care of themselves, it's not like he/she can't defend themselves from twenty or so average magic users. Nah, that person should be okay, it's not like the possibility of someone getting the drop on them is high or anything. Anything could happen in a battlefield after all.

…

"Damn me and my hero complex." Naruto mutter walking back to clearing before heading north. "…and I'm still hungry…" with his stomach growl through the night.

**xXx**

Magic, a supernatural force that surround the world of Earth land since the begin of time, the time of "The One Magic" the original source of all types of magic. With only ten percent of the world population able to utilize magic, these people later become known as mages.

Makarov Dreyar made his way towards Clover Town where the annual Master Meeting is taking place. A meeting where all master across Fiore legal guild are supposed to attend to discuss or brag about which guilds are better. He was the third Master of a guild called Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. He loves his guild, because his guild is his family, his member are his children, and as the parent it's his job to guide the youth to right path.

Lately, a lot of youngling has been joining the guild, and of course he welcomes them with open arms. He could tell these children are meant for greatness and it's his job to guide them and keep them safe. Even if they could be a bit destructive and causing property damage …and giving him a lot of paperwork.

But let's save that for later cause right now…

"Ah~ pregaming is the best! Who knew getting drunk before a party could be so fun~" Makarov shouted, walking down a dirt road towards the meeting with a cup of beer in his hand. Makarov was a short elderly man, with black eyes and a growing bald head containing white hair with a thick white mustache. He is currently wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie, with a matching orange shorts and orange and blue striped jester hat. But don't let his appearance you cause he's also one of Ten Wizard Saints. One of most powerful and skill Mages of the Ishgar continent.

"Though, I wonder if Jose Porla is going to attend this year." Makarov frown. He doesn't hate Phantom Lord, but their master Jose Porla, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints like himself has been getting aggressive lately. Their guilds apparently hold some type of grudge against Fairy Tail since their founded. Hopefully it won't start a Guild War down the line.

Stopping for a bit, he saw a group of guys blocking his path. Frowning a bit, he saw each of them wielding some sort of magic weapons. Seems like these guys are dark mages or something. "Hm, I'm being surrounded, there's twenty of them. Five on each side, seems these fellows was waiting for me." Makarov mused.

"Are you Master Makarov from Fairy Tail?" One of the thugs up front ask. The guy was wielding a magic broadsword on his back.

"Why yes, I am! How may I help you gentlemen!" Makarov cheerful reply.

"Our Master send his regards!" The same thug said before motioning his fellow companion to move in.

Surveying his surrounding, Makarov spotted the thugs inching closers from all sides, but they seem to be cautious. _'Seem like these guys knows they can't beat me in quality, so they try to outnumber me… heh youngling now a days have no respect for the elder.' _Sighing to himself, he took another gulp from his beer. "You younglings are walking down a dark path, it's not too late to stop and walk the path of light." His lecture didn't go through since they started to laugh.

"HAHAHA, who cares! All we care about is money and freedom!" The same thug laughs before launching himself at the old man. "Now die!"

"Sigh … to be so young and heading to the wrong path." Sighing to himself, Makarov lightly stretch his old limbs. _'Guess it's time to get these old bones some workout.'_ He thought as the group of five in front of him charge in first with their 'leader' lunging towards him.

"NOW DIE, OLD MAN"

"**Dynamic Entry**!" To Makarov and the surrounding thugs shock, a blonde hair teen flew out of the forest and deliver a double heel kick at the man face sending him flying across the road and crashing into a tree leaving a large dusk form at his wake.

Once the dusk dispenses everyone saw the guy was unconscious with his head bent back with half of his teeth missing. The rest of the mages were nervous, truth be told their so-called leader was the strongest one among their group, and he's been knocked out by a simple kick.

Makarov on the other hand quickly got out of his shock and stare at the blonde child. With a golden sun kiss blonde hair, he would have thought this child was a Dreyar if it wasn't for his blue eyes and whisker like mark on his cheek. But that wasn't the reason why he was staring at the boy, but rather he didn't sense this boy presence at all!

'_I couldn't sense him coming at all.' _Makarov thought as the boy in front of him was mumble something while kicking the ground. _'Maybe, he hid his magic presence to none existence, no that's impossible everyone has a presence mages and regular people give off some sort of presences but this young man in front of me doesn't give off any.' _Taking a quick glance at the remaining mages, it seems these guys are wary of the newcomer if the hesitation in their steps isn't a big give away. Just before Makarov could think further; he heard the young lad mutter something.

"Damn, the kick was a 10/10, but the landing could use some work…" Naruto pouted as he kicked the ground ignoring his surrounding, getting a sweat drop from everyone and a amuse look from Makarov.

"Eh, I'll give a 7/10 on the landing give or take" Makarov casual reply, getting the young teenager attention.

"Eh! Only 7/10 come on gramps give me a break will you! It could have been an 8.5 at least!" The teenager argues.

Taking a chug from his beer, Makarov ponder for a little bit.

"Hmmm maybe a 7.2…"

"Oi, Jiji you clearly need glasses, your old age is catching up, can't you see the amazing but yet gently landing!" The teen heaty stated. How dare this old man give him a 7.2/10 can't he see the amazing landing! He highly doubts the old man saw that small stumble he did on the landing.

"Hohoho, you think I didn't see you stumble a little bit on the landing!" Makarov declare, getting Naruto to stumble.

'_He saw it!' _Naruto thought. "But come on gramps at least boost it up to an 8." He pressed

"7.5!"

"8!"

"7.5"

"8"

"Oi your old midget you wanna get punted? Huh, I'll punt you to the next town if you want!"

"Who you are calling a midget! With your whisker mark on your cheeks, are you some time of cosplayer huh! You wanna dress like a fox? Here a tail to complete your set!" Makarov pull out a yellow fur tail out of nowhere and threw it at Naruto, smacking his face in the process.

"I have you know these birth marks are ladies' killers! Chicks love guys with a feral look!"

"Ha, I bet your all talk, bet you haven't felt a woman touch before or their perfect size yet firm breast on your face! Ah, the beauty of a woman touch!" Makarov pervert giggle as blood drips down his nose.

"Y-you d-don't know that!" Naruto stutter with a slight pink dusk on his cheek getting a laugh from the old man.

"HAHAHA, that's the sound of a virgin!" Makarov laugh loudly getting Naruto to grit his teeth.

Meanwhile the remaining mages was off on the side getting ignore by these two-man child.

"Oi, they completely forgotten about us!" One of the pointed out

"Who the fuck do they think they are!"

"Oi, asshole we're still here!" They shouted, trying to get their attention but was completely ignore by a laughing Makarov and a blushing Naruto.

Having enough of the old man laughter, Naruto just thought of a good comeback as a glint appear in his eyes.

"Oh yeah! At least my penis still works!" Naruto proclaim getting Makarov to stop laughing as his mouth hang open.

"DAAAMMMNNNN~" Someone in the distance yelled out.

"You little…" Makarov trail off with his face turning red.

"HAHAHA, what's wrong old man can't handle the truth~" Naruto taunt was interrupted as mug full of bear hit him in the face knocking him to the ground. Shaking off the dizziness; Naruto glare at the culprit. Makarov smirk at his glare. "You're going down old man."

"Come get some!" With that Naruto launch at Makarov causing the two to roll on the ground creating a dusk cloud, as you can see their chibi heads and arms punching each other.

In the sideline the same group of mages has a huge tick mark of their head.

"Oi, you bastards stop ignoring us!" their shouts went unheard again as the two men continue to fight. "Fuck it, come on guys let kill these two bastards while they are fighting!"

"Yeah!" The remaining 19 members launch forward to claiming their award for their work. As the thugs gotten closer their eyes widen when the once dusk clouds have dispense showing Makarov and Naruto looking at the incoming extras.

"Kukuku, you fellows are easy to fool isn't that right gramps." Naruto laugh as Makarov gave a small smile in return.

"That they are my boy." With that both sprang into action. Makarov for his part didn't move an inch from his spot when the first five mages came within two feet from him.

"Die old man!" they shouted swinging their weapon at Makarov. Without moving Makarov enlarge his left arm 10x the size of an average person before swinging it down upon the unexpected mages. Before they could register what happen the large arm hit them on their side breaking some of ribs as their body follow the momentum of the force behind the attack force them through the air and smashing into the same trees where their 'leader' lay unconscious.

Satisfy with his work Makarov shrank his left arm back to size as two bodies flew pass him and smash into the same trees where the rest of the mages lay. Taking a sip from his beer, Makarov just watch the mystery blonde teenager fought the remaining mages. Though, saying it was a fight was being generous as it appears the blonde hair teenager was the one dominating.

Watching the fight from afar, Makarov study the blonde. To say he was impress is understandable, _'He's not even using any magic when dealing with twelve mages, even though they're just average mages they still outnumber him 12 to 1.' _Makarov thought, as he watches the blonde boy easily dodge a medium size fireball before smashing his fist into one of the mages guts rendering him unconscious before sidestepping a downward slash from behind. Before the mage could continue his attack, he was hit by a round kick to their temple dropping him. _This boy … he's fighting them with pure instinct itself. His body is moving on its own. I bet he's on the same level as Laxus with just pure hands-on combat! But what is he doing here in the middle of the night alone and how was he able to get here undetected.'_

Makarov thought was interrupted when another body flew pass him. Chuckling a bit, the kid seems harmless to him. Chugging the rest of his beer he tosses the mug behind him, hitting one of the unconscious mages in the head he made his way to the blonde hair boy. Maybe he should invite him to be part of his family … Fairy Tail!

**X Naruto X**

Jumping up in the air to avoid a lightning spell that was aim from his left, Naruto found himself midair with two mages behind him swinging their sword towards his back while another mage blasting a lightning bolt from the ground.

"Got you now, you bastard!" they shouted.

"Do you now~" Naruto tease before disappearing in a flash of yellow and reappearing behind his enemies. "Rule no.2: Never let an enemy get behind you~" The two mages glance behind them only to get their head smash together. Grabbing the guy to his left, Naruto threw him towards the incoming lightning bolt. Taking the hit; the mage got zap into crisp before crashing on the ground unconscious.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that." The remaining guy yelled, only to get a headbutt in response.

"Oi, don't shout in my damn ear! I got sensitive hearing you know~" Naruto shouted back. Twisting their body with their head facing the ground or my precise towards the lightening mage, Naruto bear hug the man before spinning their body.

"**Primary Lotus!" **Naruto whisper using his hostage to headbutt his comrade sending those two-face hitting the ground unconscious, while Naruto did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Hm that's nine including the guy I blindsided, and ji-san took out the other five over there." Naruto mutter as his eyes gaze at the remaining six. Truth be told he was enjoying the fight even though these guys didn't give him any real challenge, but it's always fun stretching your legs occasionally minus those Vulcan he killed a few days ago. "Hm, how should I beat the rest of you…" He ponders.

The remaining mages took a step back in fear. Why wouldn't they, they came out with 20 men to deal with an old Ji-san thinking it will be easy money from their Master, but before they could even land a hit a blonde teen came out of nowhere and did a double heel kick to their leader, launching him across the road motionless. Then the old man took out five of their comrades with a single swing while the blonde hair kid knocks the previous seven out without breaking a sweat.

Just who are these monsters?

"Oi, don't space out in the middle of a fight!" Naruto shouted getting the attention of the remaining mages. "If you won't come at me, then I'll come at you!" Naruto dash towards the remaining six mages.

Steeling their nervous, the fire mage spoke up. "Come on you guys it's only one kid and six of us! Let's get him at once!" He rallied his remaining comrade getting a cheer from them. Conjuring the remaining courage in their body; they rush towards the blonde kid hoping to overwhelm him with numbers.

Both sides rush towards each other to determine the winner of the battle. As they were 5 feet apart a large shadow hover over the dark mages, caught off guard the mages looks could look up only to feel a powerful force smashing down upon them causing their body to hit the floor unconscious.

Naruto stop his advance when he saw the old man enlarge his arm and crushing his opponent. _'Hm, the old man can enlarge his limbs to any size he desires, just feeling his magic energy I bet he could enlarge his whole body as well.' _Naruto thought as he watches the old man swoop up the remaining mages and gather them to the location where he kicks the first guy. _'This ji-san is powerful I know that for sure, I can tell if we were to fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But the old man presence is calming and welcoming. The presence felt … nice and nostalgic…' _

Naruto was confused by his last comment … nostalgic … he didn't know where the thought came from, maybe it was from his past before he lost his memories? Now he thought about it, did he have any family? If so, shouldn't they be looking for him or maybe he has no one and he was alone… For some reason the latter cause his heart to ache a bit, as if his heart remembers something even if his mind doesn't. Shaking his head, he'll file these thoughts later, the old man is walking towards him with a huge smile on his face.

**Makarov **

After gathering the rest of the mages Makarov tied them with a tree branch that he was able to bend using his enlarge form. While tying the mages up he spotted a familiar symbol on one of the mages tongues.

Phantom Lord

'_So it seems Jose send these guys after me huh… what are you planning Jose' _Makarov sigh, his fellow Wizard Saint is getting out of control sooner or later he will confront him, but if he isn't threaten his guild then he would let this slide… for now.

Making his way to the mystery's teen. While walking over, he could tell the teen was looking at him as if he was studying him. _'Hmmm, he still has his guard up even when the fight is over. Maybe he considers me a threat too? No, if consider me a threat then he wouldn't be sticking around or even came at all._ _But the question remains … why.' _Makarov thought, while giving the blonde a big o smile when he within feet. "Thanks for the help my boy, you truly help this old man out!" Makarov brought his hand out toward the blonde.

"Eh? What you mean gramps, even if I didn't come you would easily take these guys out." Naruto answer, shaking the old man hand with a firm grip. "Plus, you got a killer grip as well ha-ha." Getting a laugh out of Makarov.

"Hahaha, but yet you still came despite knowing isn't that right~" Makarov tease making Naruto look away in embarrassment. Chuckling a bit, even teasing the younger generation is always fun. "My name is Makarov Dreyar by the way."

"…N-Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto hesitated a bit, since giving stranger your name isn't a good idea. But for some reason Naruto could tell this old man is trustworthy and genuinely kind.

Makarov raise an eyebrow in wonder. The young man in front of him hesitated a bit before answering, a trait he highly doubt suit the young man in front of him. Not only that; when he gives his name, he sounds unsure and even sound like a question rather than an answer. _'Maybe, he's just cautious around new people?'_ Makarov will file this information for later.

"So, tell me Naruto what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Surely your parent must be worried." Makarov asks, but inwardly wince when he saw something in the young man eyes before it vanishes, but it was there. He saw those eyes to much for his likely lately especially when this young man shares the same expression with the rest of his children. _'Those eyes … it holds so much pain, yet for some reason hold so much wisdom and hope… what have you been through my boy?' _Makarov sigh, these kids these days has already endure so much pain. From Natsu losing his dragon father Ingeel to Gray losing his family and master. Then you got Erza who was once a former slave and the Strauss siblings who was force out of their home. These kids endure so much yet they still have a will to live and see the positive view in life.

"…honestly gramps … I don't know who's my parent is or even if I have any parents …" Naruto turn his gaze to the full moon; he doesn't understand why he's telling this ji-san anything about himself. His gut is telling him that he could trust this old man, so he decides to do just that. "You see … I lost my memories, a month ago I've woken up in the middle of the woods."

Makarov just kept silent and listen to the young man. _'So, he has amnesia … poor lad, not knowing your past could be a painful thing, or a good thing. But that look in his eyes before I think the latter.' _Makarov sigh, every kid he ran into always have some sort of past, but it doesn't matter since these kids are still forging their future, and it's his job to guide these children to the right path. _'If he accepts my offer, I could take him to Porlyusica, maybe she got some idea to cure his amnesia.'_

"So, what are you going to do from here on out?" Makarov ask getting the blonde hair teen to avert his gaze from the moon and look at him in confusion.

"Honestly … no idea" Makarov face faulted getting Naruto to chuckle while scratching his head. "I mean I've been wandering without any goals in mind… I'm a little lost right now." Naruto admit, Makarov frown on that. No child should waste their youth, maybe getting his memories back will help him or giving him a family will guide him.

"Then come join Fairy Guild!" Makarov offer.

"Fairy Tail?"

Nodding to the blonde teen Makarov began pacing left to right an air of mystery suddenly surrounded him.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist… Like them, this place is an eternal mystery. A never-ending adventure!" Makarov gave a bright smile and offer his hand to Naruto. "Fairy Tail, a place where we call everyone family, a place where we form unbreakable bonds together! We're Fiore number one mage Guild! And I'm it's third Master!"

"Fairy Tail huh…." Naruto couldn't help but smile. This place sound fun and full of life. A place to call family … now that's something he's been longing for. It doesn't matter if he lost his memories, sooner or later it will come back if not then the past is the past, he'll keep moving forward and maybe he has a goal by then.

Reaching his hands to the old man, he couldn't help but smile brighter as he grabs onto the old man.

"Will I'll able to fight strong people?" Naruto asks.

"Hohoho of course my boy~" Makarov chuckle, this teen reminds him of Natsu.

"Then I'll accept your offer gramps!" Naruto grinned with Makarov matching his own."

"Then welcome to the family my boy!" They both laugh together, unknown to what the future may hold. But it doesn't matter cause in the end Fairy Tail will come out on top.

"By the way gramps … what's a mage guild?" Naruto ask before his stomach let out a growl. "… Also, you got something to eat?"


End file.
